In typical virtualized computing systems, both application frame flow and operations, administration, and management (“OAM”) frame flow are sent to and received by a virtual machine (“VM”) running software and/or applications, the VM being hosted on a host computing system. Such a configuration, however, is susceptible to loss of OAM frames. In particular, when the VM or the software and/or applications running on the VM are suspended (for any number of reasons), the OAM frames received by or not yet sent by the VM software application expires, dies, or is otherwise lost.
Further, such VMs typically do not allow for OAM frame generation. Moreover, such typical virtualized computing systems do not allow for hot upgradeable OAM settings. In other words, when the VM changes or swaps addresses, the OAM frames would change, but the VM and/or the host computing system must necessarily be shut down and restarted in order for the changes to take effect, and thus the typical virtualized computing systems are not hot upgradeable.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable OAM solutions and solutions for implementing applications management, based at least in part on OAM information.